In Love
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: This is the start of the Sean and Ashley's story from my story Sean's Girl!
1. Meeting

"So good matchmaking skills….you got there." Ashley says into her phone as she pulls the doors open to the freezer.

"No, the asshole wasn't there."

"No he never showed."

She was digging through the boxes of ice-cream, she didn't notice that someone was standing beside her.

"No …he stood me up."

"Yeah better luck next time cupid." she laughs, as she hangs up her phone. She grabs another box of ice-cream, and turns towards her cart.

"Oh shit…you scared me." Ashely says covering her face hiding her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, never meant to do that." Ashley knew that voice, she had heard that southern accent many times. She knew exactly who it was before she even looked up.

"Oh my God." she says looking at the man that she has had a crush on, since she had seen him on "The Boondock Saints." movie.

"Oh no, the names Sean." He laughs extending his hand out to her.

"Yeah, I know." She grins taking his hand into hers.

"And just so you know, that guys crazy as hell standing you up."

"Well thank you."

"He really missed out, not seeing you in that dress."

"Well I'm glad somebody likes me in this dress." She says pulling at the black dress she had on, it was nothing special just a little black dress, she had hanging in her closet.

"I think you look very good in that dress."

"Thanks."

"Well, better not take up too much of your time, don't want your ice-cream to melt."

"Ah….no it's okay."

"But before you go I know you may not want anything to do with men right now, but…um… is it okay if I ask you for your number?"

Ashley didn't know what to think about this, really was Sean Patrick Flanery asking for her number.

"Sorry…it's just you have really good taste in ice-cream, wanted to see what else you had good taste in."

"I do got pretty good taste in ice-cream …..and you did compliment my dress….so yeah you can have my number.

The two exchange numbers, Ashley switches out her ice-cream …..it had already started melting. As she is finishing her shopping, her phone rings, taking it out of her pockets …she sees that it's Sean.

"Hello"

"Okay….so you gave me the right number….just wanted to make sure" she could hear him laughing.

"Yep, sure did ….does that happen a lot to you" she teases.

"No …but you never know" he answers "Well since I know it's your real number, I'll let you go"

"Bye then"

"Bye"

For the next few weeks they had talked and texted a lot….she was so shocked how easy it was to talk to him, it was like they had known each other forever. She really enjoyed talking to him, and it seemed like he enjoyed talking to her…..they had actually ventured into the skype which was happening more and more.

She was cooking, herself some dinner when she heard the sound of her skype go off on her computer, and she walks into the living room picking her computer up off the coffee table carrying into the kitchen.

Seeing Sean's name on the screen makes a smile come across her face…..she hurries and pushes the talk button

"Hey"

"Hey there beautiful" this was something new to that he had started the whole pet name thing ….she wasn't complaining.

"How have you been" he ask, she can see that he is laying in his bed …..yes the very same bed all those bedhead pictures are in front of.

"I'm great cooking me some dinner" she answers moving the screen so she could see him better.

"I miss home cooked meals" he says running his fingers through his hair.

"Ah come you can't cook" she giggles walking back to the stove turning the computer towards the stove.

"Not so much…but I am pretty good with my hands at other things" she turns towards the computer, and shakes her head.

"Naughty boy" she laughs

"I mean …..Im good at making reservations" he grins.

"Yeah ….I bet that's what you meant" she said sitting down in front of the computer.

"That's exactly ….what I meant" that grin on his face she could tell he was up to something.

"What?" she ask

"Well …..I'm going to be out that way next week….and I have made some reservations"

"Oh yeah" she couldn't believe her ears …..was she going to go on a date with Sean Patrick Flanery.

"Yeah I was thinking we could meet up …..maybe I can send a car or something" he answered.

"You know what …..yeah that sounds nice" she said.

"Sounds like a date…Ill email you the information"

"Sounds good"

"See you then beautiful"

"Looking forward to it" she answered.

Shutting her computer down she couldn't believe that she was going on a date with him, she had been talking to him but she never really thought that it would ever lead to a date….she was excited.

She finishes her dinner and gets ready for bed, before she gets into bed she checks her email and there it is the email from Sean telling her that he will send it car Friday night to pick her up and to take her to the restaurant that he had picked. And with a laugh she reads the PS: Wear that little black dress… I can't wait to see you again.

That night she had some wonderful dreams…..maybe a bit naughty after seeing him lying in that bed of his.

It was finally Friday night….she had been too excited about this night she had waited all week for this.

As she is putting on the little black dress that he had ask her to wear she hears her phone go off. It was Sean ….he must be calling to make sure she would come.

"Hi"

"Hey there beautiful"

"Hey there handsome"

"Wow I get a handsome …..you must really like this restaurant we are going too" he chuckles

"No…..I would call you handsome even if it was McDonalds we were going to" she laughs as she stepped into her heels.

"Well good thing…next date …McDonalds it is" he laughs

"Next date…huh?"

"Yeah three, four, five dates"

She is laughing as she walks down her stairs…..she hears her door bell go off.

"I think my cars here."

She opens her door and her face turns blood red as she sees the biggest limo she had ever seen.

"Really Sean …..the biggest car they had"

"I'm glad that size impresses you" he chuckles

"Oh My God…that mouth of yours"

"Well I will see you in a bit" she says walking out towards the car.

"Can't wait"

She hangs up the phone as she slides into the car, it's still hard for her to believe that this was actually happening, her mind can't keep from thinking about the three, four, five date comment.

She pulled up to the restaurant ….and there he was standing outside the restaurant waiting for her. He notices the car, walking over the door and opening it up for her he giver he his hand to help her out of the car.

"Such a gentlemen"

"Momma raised me right" that thick southern accent, making her weak in her knees.

They walk into the restaurant, the maître d' showed them to their table, Sean's hand gently placed on the small part of her back as they make their way to their table. He pulls her seat out for her when they get to their table. The waitress, made her way over, took their drink orders, and also flirted a bit with Sean before leaving them.

"So how was your week?" Sean ask

"It was good…got some work done…how about yours?"

"That's all I get ….got some work done" he ask the smile on his face puts her to ease.

"Hmmm, well I had a big project at work that I finally finished, it was kind of hard my mind was distracted but ….other things" she said a smirk on her face. "How about you how was your week?"

"My week was slow …..waiting for this date" he answered.

"Really that's all I get" she mimics him.

"Well I, got some scripts, um I talked to a very beautiful woman, um hung out with donut, and I got scheduled to do a Comic Con"

The waitress, had made it back with their drinks…and brought back even more flirting for Sean.

They talked, and ate, and laughed for hours, they were enjoying each other's company. Ashley was having a wonderful time, and she was pretty sure Sean was having a wonderful time as well. She couldn't believe that her feelings for him was already this strong…she had never felt this for anyone this fast but they just seem to fit…it was easy ….it was fun….he was perfect.

They finish their food ….which at this point had gotten cold because they was too busy talking to eat.

"So it looks like they are gonna kill us if we don't get out of here" she laughs looking around noticing that they were the only ones left at the restaurant.

"Yeah ….we better go" he said as he waves for the check.

Sean pays the check and they walk out of the restaurant, once again his hand on the lower part of her back ….his light touch gave her goose bumps and made her happy, and excited.

They are standing outside the restaurant, talking some more as the car, pulls around to pick her up.

"So that second date …..which McDonalds do you wanna go to" he says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How about …I cook you something…..you know since you have not had a good home cooked meal in a while" she says looking up at him.

"That sounds amazing" he says his hands on either side of her face.

He leans down and their lips meet …..she can feel this kiss all the way down to her feet.

"I may cook you dessert too…for that kiss" she says with a grin on her face.

He starts laughing as he pulls her into a hug, he walks her over to the car, opens the door for her before kissing her again.

"I'll call you ….we can figure out a date"

"How about Sunday …I'm gonna be in town for a while"

"Perfect" she says

He leans in the window and kisses her again before walking to his car.

As Sean starts his car he picks up his phone,

"Hey Reeusstein … I know you're a sleep but I wanted to tell you that I'm in love…she's amazing …she's perfect."

He hangs up his phone, and puts it's in the console.


	2. Dinner Date

**Sean**

"In love huh"

"Yes brother …..in love"

"Like that last chick in love …..or in love …..in love"

"No not like the last chick ….this one is amazing, she's smart, funny, and sexy, and I'm telling ya Reedusstein this is different."

"Well I'm happy for ya Flanery …..when do I get to meet her"

"Hell….I don't know we have only been on one date"

"One date Sean…..fuckin kidding me….how long have you known this woman"

"A little over a month"

"A little over a month and one date ….and you're in love"

"Yes…. I don't understand …it's just like we fit together"

"Yeah Sean that's how anatomy works ….dumbass"

"Fuck you asshole ….not like that, it's easy talking to her, being around her, its easy and fun and I think about her all the time ….hell I wonder what she's easting for breakfast.

"Well that's just creepy…..brother"

"Shut up …you know what I'm saying"

"Yeah …I understand …..I was the same way with Helena, but I knew her longer than a month"

"I know ….but I don't know how to explain it ….I just know that she is the one"

"If you are that hellbent on her being the one that I'm happy for you and I can't wait to meet her, so when are you two going on your second date?"

"Tonight…..well we aint going anywhere, she is cooking dinner for me"

"Dinner huh?"

"Yeah dinner …..that's it dinner"

"Really …you're goin keep it in your pants …..well then you must really like her if it was any other woman you would have already slept with her and forgot her name"

"Okay ….well I'm glad you're happy, can't wait to meet her but sounds like you need to get ready for dinner…love ya brother"

"Yea….Love ya Reedustein"

Sean hangs up the phone, still trying to decide what he wanted to wear …..finally decided on just jeans and t-shirt it was just going to be casual she told him in the text.

**Ashley**

"So Sean the guy from all those movies you love much"

"Yes ….he's coming here tonight I'm cooking him dinner"

"Where the hell did you meet him"

"At the grocery store that night your matchmaking skills got me stood up"

"What, did you just ask to cook him dinner"

"No he ask me for my number ….since then we have talked everyday….he took me out to dinner Friday, I'm cooking him dinner tonight"

"That's a bit fast don't you think"

"Yeah it's a bit fast …but it feels like I have known him forever"

"So is he as sexy as he is on tv"

"So much sexier in real life"

"And that accent makes my heart melt"

"Yeah I bet that's all it does"

"Oh hush …hey I need to go finish dinner he will be here soon"

"Bye…have fun"

"Bye "

Ashely hung up her phone, walking out to her back patio, she checks the steaks on the grill making sure they were not burning. Taking them off the grill they looked perfect, she was excited about this date about being able to cook for him. She hurried into the kitchen checking the rest of the food making sure everything was cooked and ready for when he got there. After checking on all the food she heads off, to her bedroom to get dressed, she had told Sean that it would just be a casual thing so she threw on a cute little sun dress, and some flats threw her hair up in a ponytail.

She had texted him her address last night she was hoping that he didn't get lost ….her worries gone when she heard a knock at the door. She practically runs to the door, he hadn't got lost and he had found a bottle of wine and some flowers.

"Hi there handsome"

"Back at ya"

She takes the flowers and wine setting them both on the table beside the door …..they could wait she had to feel those lips again. She stands on her tiptoes her lips meeting his, his arms around her waist pulling her as close as he could possibly get her.

"It smells great"

"Thanks"

She steps out of his arms, picking up the flowers and wine walking them to the kitchen, he follows her into the kitchen. She looks around and finds a vase for her flowers and sitting the wine on the table.

"So what are we having" Sean ask looking into the pots and pans on the stove.

"Well, we have steak, asparagus, in a butter sauce, um …..smashed red potatoes, and for dessert we are having chocolate lave cake…..sound good to you"

"Hell yeah …..it sounds great…can I help you set the table"

"No I got it …..this is my date remember sit down I'll get it ….well you can open the wine, there is a opener in the drawer there" Ashley answers.

Ashley sets the table, and finds some wine glasses, setting them on the table, she hands him over the food to set on the table as she, checks on her cakes.

"I hope it's as good as it smells" Ashely says sitting down beside him.

"Hell if it taste half as good as it smells then we are in for one hell of a dinner" Sean answers pouring her some wine.

They eat and talk just like they had done on their first date, and once again their food got cold, neither of them could get enough of each other.

"So how long have you lived here"

"About 3 years, moved here after I graduated college."

"So you like it here?"

"Ah yeah…well I love my job but sometimes it gets a bit boring"

The bottle was empty, and the second one opened their conversation flowing, like they had known each other their whole lives.

"So I got a confession to make"

"Oh yeah, and what would that be"

"I may have told my brother, about you"

"Only good things I hope" Ashley snickered

"There is no bad things to tell about you darlin"

"Such a charmer, so what did you tell him"

"Well I told him how smart you are, and how funny you are,…and how sexy you are"

Sean is up out of his seat pulling her up to him.

"You are a charmer"

Ashley wraps her arms around him.

"So what did he say to all of that?"

Sean does not answer, instead he leans down pulling her into a kiss, this time his tongue is intertwined with his, her knees grow weak, she is thankful he is holding her so tight or she would have hit the floor. His hands travel down to her hips pulling her to him once again a close as he could possible get her. Finally they break the kiss, leaving them both breathless, and a little hot and bothered.

"So do I get a tour of your place?"

"Hmmmm if you can be a good boy"

"Scouts honor"

Ashley laughs as she takes him by the hand leading him to the living room.

"My living room." She laughs ….."You know if you can't tell"

They walk up the stairs.

"My office"

"This is my favorite room in my house. My art room slash studio." Ashley says walking him into the room her art scattered all over the room.

"Damn these are amazing, Reedus would love these."

"Well thank you, I like to paint and draw, keep me sane" she chuckles

"Yea my brothers the same way …well not the drawing so much but he paints and does photography and stuff like that"

"You ready for the rest of the tour?"

She grabs his hand again taking him out of the room.

"And the last room ….my bedroom"

"My favorite room …you know besides the kitchen" Sean smirks his hands are on her hips pulling her towards him.

"I thought you said you was gonna be good"

"I am" Sean groans his lips on her neck, his hands wandering."

"Sean…..I think its still a bit too early for this" Ashley says, she knows that is she didn't stop him she would not be able to control herself.

"Your right …I'm sorry beautiful" Sean says looking down at her. He didn't want to rush anything with this woman he didn't want to ruin this.

"Thank you" Ashley says looking up at him.

They walk out of the bedroom her hand in his.

"So how did you like dinner?"

"The best food I have had in a very long time, can't wait for more"

"Okay I hate doing this but I have to go, I have a plane to catch"

"Okay" Ashley pouts not wanting to let go of him.

"I'll call you as soon as I land I promise" Sean says kissing her forehead.

"You better I'll be waiting."

She reluctantly lets go of him and watches him walk to his car.

As she watches him drive away, she knows that, that this was probably the last time she was going to see him, she hadn't given him what he wanted. She was worried she had lost him, she walks back into the house, tears in her eyes.

**Sean **

As soon as Sean pulls out of her driveway, he picks up his phone dialing Norman's number of course he gets his voicemail …it was very late where he was so Sean leaves him a message.

"Hey brother just wanted to let you know she can cook, and she's an artist …you would really like her art, and that we need to get together when I get up there, I'll call again at a decent hour. See you soon, Reedusstein"


	3. Bliss

The sound of her phone ringing wakes her up….she fumbles around and finds her phone it was Sean. She didn't answer, she knew what it was, and she knew what he was going to say.

Looking at the clock she has about 30 minutes before she had to get up for work. Deciding to just go ahead a get up, she still had to wash the dinner dishes from last night.

Once again her phone goes off, it was Sean again, she hits ignore, and turns her phone off. She does the dishes, and gets dressed for work, she checks her email, she had 4 from Sean, and she deletes them without reading them. Before she gets in her car she turns her phone on: 6 voicemails. She hits the call button; the first was from Sean, as soon as she hears his voice she hits the delete button, there are 4 more from him she deletes them without listening to them.

She wants to talk to him but she just knows that ….he is not going to want anything to do with her after she rejected him the night before. Her day at work was slow and miserable she was on the verge of tears all day …..she already missed him but she had to be strong she didn't want him to like her just because she slept with him.

Finally her day was over, she drove home looking at her phone ….he must have gave up he had not called her again.

Sean

"Dammit …..dont know why she aint answering her phone" Sean was nervous he kept going back in his mind about what he may have said.

"Maybe she's at work or something brother" Norman was trying to calm Sean down he knows how he gets when he is worried.

"No she should be home by now…..I think she's pissed at me."

"Why what the hell did you do"

"Nothing…ah hell I did try to get her in bed"

"Stupid ass" Norman punches Sean in the arm "I thought she was different"

"She is …. Dammit"

"Here use my phone …..maybe she will answer for a different number"

Sean takes Normans phone and dials her number…after 3 rings she answers

"Hello"

"Oh my god babe ….why haven't you answered my calls I have been so worried"

"Sean"

"Babe ….is something wrong"

Sean could hear her crying on the other side.

"I …..thought…..you were done with me"

"Why in the world would you think that"

"Because …of last night"

"Oh Darlin….no ..I would never….I wouldn't care if we ever sleep together …babe ….don't ever think that'

"I'm sorry …..for not answering your calls"

"No …babe don't be sorry I should have never put you it that position."

"Okay babe …don't worry about me ever leaving because of that …..I'm glad you are safe…..please don't ever scare me like that again …I'm an old man I could have a heart attack"

She could hear him laugh …..along with someone else it was a man's voice she can hear the man tell Sean something about being an old fart.

"Your not that old ….handsome" she was giggling happy that she had not lost him.

"Dammit …..Norman …..you're not that much younger than I am" She can hear Sean talk to the other guy …Norman …..must be Norman Reedus she knows they are good friends.

"Okay babe ….I have to go ….gonna kill this fucker…..plus have to eat ….. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay handsome …..sorry I didn't answer your calls, have a good time at dinner I'll talk to you later."

She was so happy that she had talked to him; she was so worried all day about this but after talking to him her nerves had settled and she was calm. She was beyond happy that she had talked to him, all the worry was gone, and she slept a lot better that night

The next morning, she wakes up with a smile on her face, she gets out of bed, and she does her usual morning routine. Chores, shower, breakfast was all done before leaving she stops to check her email. Her face lights up when she sees she has one from Sean:

Good Morning Beautiful,

I hope you slept well. Just wanted to say that I miss you, and I can't wait to talk to you, and I really can't wait to see you again. Call me whenever you get this I don't care what time it is. I want to hear your voice.

-Sean

She digs her phone out of her purse, dialing his number.

"Hello Beautiful"

"Hi Handsome"

"How was your night?" She could hear him yawning; she must have woke him up.

"I'm so sorry did I wake you"

"Ah, babe I would rather hear your voice, then sleep, so how was your night?'

"Your such a charmer, Mr. Flanery, my night was much better than the night before. How was your day?"

"Sorry, that I made you have a bad night, beautiful I never want to be the reason you have a bad night again, my day was good, signed some contracts, met up with Reedus and Duffy talked about the new Saints movie, oh and got a haircut"

"Hold on you got a haircut …darn I like your long hair"

"Yeah …it's not all gone"

He had sent a picture, it was hard to pay attention to his hair …him being shirtless and all, after tearing her eyes off of his beautiful body she actually likes his hair

"Oh ..it's cute…..ah you look good no matter what your hair looks like ….you even look good bald" remembering him in a movie where his character was bald"

She could hear his laughing "Hell I even looked good albino and naked"

She could barely answer him from laughing.

"Yes…you did. Well handsome, I'm gonna have to go, so you can get back to sleep, and I just got to work"

"Okay beautiful….hold on you was driving and talking to me, it better have been on one of those hands free things. I don't want you on your phone driving."

The worrying in his voice, made her heart melt, he was worried about her…..it was cute.

"Yes it was no need to worry. I'll talk to you later"

"Bye beautiful, I can't wait to talk to you again"

She hangs up her phone sticking it back into her purse, she was like a giddy school girl for the rest of the day.

They spent the next few weeks, talking on the phone texting and talking on skype every chance they got, they still could not get enough of each other. She had never been this head over heels for anyone before. She was invited to go out to dinner with a group of friends, she had decided to go and have some fun…..maybe tell them who she had been dating.

As she pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant, she was excited to be out, nervous about telling them about Sean. She walks into the restaurant, she can see her group of friends, she was excited she was also nervous about telling them about Sean.

"Hey ladies"

"Hey Ash, what took so long we are starving"

"Sorry had to change"

"I figured you was on the phone with that man of yours"

Ashely pulls out a seat, and orders a drink and her food.

"So how are things going with him, how was dinner we have not talked since then?"

'Things are amazing, best relationship I have ever been in, dinner was great, I get sad when he has to leave though"

The woman talked and ate, they talked about relationships, and their kids, and work, they gave her relationship advice, they were having a wonderful time.

"So Ash, some of us still don't even know his name"

"Well his name is Sean, he is very smart, very handsome, such a charmer, he is from the south and he is so funny"

"He sounds like a sweet guy, what's his last name'

"Um…..Flanery"

Ashley was nervous about this, not only because he was well known, but also because she was worried about the age difference, there is a 10+ years age difference but when they are together they don't even notice.

"That name sounds really familiar, ….did we go to school, with him or something, I know I have heard that name before?"

"No, I met him at the grocery store"

Ashley could see on her friends face when the realization hit them of where they had heard his name before.

"Holy shit, that name he's an actor right?"

"Um…yeah"

"Come on ..now really your dating Sean Patrick Flanery, that tall blonde headed guy that does all that karate stuff"

"Yeah, sounds like my Sean" she giggled.

"Okay, how did that happen, I mean like I don't understand how that would happen"

"I met him at the grocery store I was buying ice cream, he was there he complimented me on my dress and my taste in ice- cream, he ask me for my number, we exchanged numbers, we have been talking ever since we talk every day…..he's great ….he's perfect….I love him." She mumbled that last part, she had never said that before, it was too early but it felt right, she just knew that it was right she knew that she loved him.

"We are so happy for you …when are you gonna tell him how you feel?"

"Oh lord I never thought about that, I don't know"

They all hug and congratulate her, as they all make their way to their cars. As she walks to her car she digs her phone out of her purse, turning it on dialing his number.

"Hey handsome"

"Hey beautiful…..how was your girls date"

"It was good, told them about you, they are all happy that I am happy"

"That's so sweet I'm glad they are happy for you …..I'm even happier that I make you happy"

"So….when do we get to see each other again I really miss you Sean"

"Well….babe, I could fly you out here if you can take time off work, I am about to start shooting on Duffy's movie so I won't have time to go anywhere …Duffy hates if we go flying off anywhere when we are working on his movie…..i think he's about to kill Reedus …..with him working on the walking dead show to he is always late to the shoot."

"I swear it still sounds funny hearing your boyfriend talk about working on a movie shoot" she chuckles"

" I don't know…none of my boyfriend's ever worked on movies " she could hear him laugh.

"Oh yeah you don't like those actor types" she said laughing at him.

"Okay so beautiful…how about flying out"

"Yeah…..that would be great…I have to talk to work ….but I have vacation time saved up so it won't be a problem"

"Okay babe well just call me and tell me when you can fly out …I can't wait to see you I miss you so much"

"I know I cant wait to see you either handsome, I will let you know"

"Sounds great babe …. You sound tired you need to get to bed…..and have naughty dream about me …I know you do"

"My goodness Mr Flanery you are such a pervert'

"You telling me you don't have naughty dreams about me ….I have them about you"

"Oh God ….Sean" she can feel her face get red.

"Oh babe…..that's a compliment…okay well I'll let you go I'll talk to you later babe"

"Well thank you my sexy man ….and I will talk to you later"

It had been a few weeks since he had invited her to come out to his place; she was excited as she packed her clothes, she held a very sexy outfit that she had bought the day before she had decided that she was ready to take their relationship to the next step. She had gotten 3 weeks off and was planning on spending everyday of that with Sean.

She gets in the car that he had sent to her house once again the biggest car that they had, she giggled as she remembered him telling her that it made him happy that size impressed her ….she could not stop thinking about that comment ever since he had said it.

The flight took 15 hours, she was ready to get off the plane, she was ready to see her man, she had missed him she hated that they lived so far apart. She notices him standing at the gates waiting for her she was so happy it was like a cheesy romance movie as she ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, the kiss was hot, very passionate …..maybe a bit too hot for public view.

"Damn babe" he groans his blue eyes took her breath away.

"Sorry …..it has been way to long since I have seen ….I missed you"

"Hey sexy not at all complaining, I know I missed you too…..you got everything"

"Yeah, got everything…cant wait to spend these three weeks with you"

"I can't wait to spend them with you, but you know I still have to go work on the movie …..Troy will kill us all if I don't show up" he laughed.

"Humm….okay I will share you" she pouted sticking her lip out

"Trust me I don't want you to share me…well lets go babe"

The two of them left the airport and headed to Sean's house, as he pulled into his driveway her jaw hit her lap.

"My god …Sean this house ….Jesus"

"Ah ….its a big house but its jut me and donut in it ….it gets lonely"

"Ah babe well for the next three weeks you won't be lonely" Ashley answers him leaning over kissing his cheek she hated seeing him looking so sad.

They walk into his house, they was met but donut.

"Donut …this is Ashley"

"Okay so here is the guest room I wasn't sure if you wanted to share my bed or not so I got this one ready for you" he tells her his arms wrapped around her his head on her shoulder.

"It's beautiful thank you handsome" she answers him as she takes her stuff into the bedroom …she knew that she wanted to share his bed but for now her stuff was good in the extra room.

"So …wanna go get dinner or just order in"

"Let's order in …I want you to myself" she answered him snaking her arms around his waist standing on her tiptoes kissing him, her tongue pushing into his mouth tasting him …..loving the way he tastes.

"Damn….yeah let's eat in …..I want more of those kisses" he smirked.

They order their food, Sean finds a bottle of wine, and they sit on the living room floor on pillows and eat and drink talking about their weeks apart. Sean was tickled by hearing about her friends not believing her that she was with him.

It had gotten dark; they had finished their food, and their bottle of wine.

"Okay babe ….I have put everything in your room you will need, and there is towels and stuff in the bathroom in there. So I guess I will see you tomorrow." Sean moaned she could tell that he didn't like the thought of her sleeping in the extra room but she was so happy that he had done all this for her.

She had decided that tonight she wanted to take their relationship to the next level ….she was not at all nervous …..she loves him ….she wanted to share his bed with him.

"Thank you handsome" she says as she kisses him.

They head to their bedrooms, as she gets into her room she shuts the door, and heads for the shower, she jumps out of the shower and finds that sexy little outfit she had bought and brought with her, she throws on her robe. She quietly leaves her room tiptoeing down the hall to his room, as she gets to her door she is not nervous she is happy, she is excited.

She slowly opens his bed room door he is sitting up in his bed reading …what she thinks may be a script.

"Hey is everything ok babe"

"Yeah…..is that invite to share your bed still open"

"Hmmmm…..I don't know ….my bed is awfully small" he smirks laying the script on the bedside table.

"Yeah …that king size bed does look awfully small"

"Get your ass over here beautiful"

She walks towards his bed, taking off her robe dropping it to the floor, his eyes light up and his mouth hangs open.

"Damn …..babe ….is that what you always sleep in"

"Oh …this old thing" she smirks climbing up into his bed.

She pulls him to her and nuzzles her face into his neck …she can smell him he smells like soap he must have taken a shower as well.

"I want you Sean" she whispers into his ear

"Damn….babe…..I want you too…..are you sure?"

"Yes…I'm very sure"

Sean's hands are on her hips as he leans down, his lips meeting hers, the kiss is full of passion and need and want ….the kiss takes their breath away, they are already panting and fighting for breath just from a kiss.

"Just lay here babe I want …to take care of you I want to make you feel so good" he groans, his weight on her makes her heart beat fast his broad chest rubbing her nipples through her very thin outfit. He starts kissing her jawline, slowly kissing his way to her neck, across her collarbone, from one shoulder to the other his lips on her are hot ….his breath is causing her to have goose bumps. She is growing wetter and wetter with every kiss, his hands goes to the hem of her nightie.

"Are you sure about this….don't want to rush anything.

She could barely answer him she was breathless "yes please".

He smiles down at her his hand slowly works the nightie up her body his hands rubbing her skin feels like electric shock going through her body.

"Damn…..so beautiful" he moans looking down out her breast are exposed she had a pair of lacey panties on that was driving him crazy.

"My god your so sexy" he groans his mouth is on her chest kissing, she could not control herself at this point her hips are bucking up towards him.

"All in good time baby…just let me do this for you" he says looking down at her.

"Please Sean…..your shirt" she sighs her hands on the hem of his shirt he lets her pull his shirt off seeing his chest makes her moan.

"So sexy Sean" her hands are on his chest, running down his strong arms.

Her hands lands on his hips, he kisses down her chest, when his mouth finds her nipple it sends her over the edge just his kisses has made her come…..she is moaning his name her hands are tangled in his sheets.

"Oh my god….damn" her face was red she was slightly embarrassed that he had such an effect on her just from kissing her.

"Baby that was so sexy…love seeing you come for me baby, let's see if I can do that again"

His lips go back to work working its way to her other nipple slightly sucking on it, nibbling. He kisses down her stomach, stopping at her hips looking back at her for permission as he slowly slides her panties off of her tossing them to the floor.

"You ….smell so good baby" he groans going back to kissing her from hip to hip he kisses down her leg. She about losses it again when his mouth gets closer to her aching pussy, he grins as he works his way down her leg moving over and kissing his way back up other leg. His blue eyes look up at her with a smirk on his face as his tongue finds its way to her slit.

"Holy shit ….Sean"

"Sorry….are you okay with this"

Sean looks up at her …..with a look of worry on his face, she moves her hands to his head guiding him back to what he was doing ….causing him to chuckle the vibrations causing her shudder under him.

"Oh my god" she can feel another orgasm build in her stomach as he gently sucks on her clit, his tongue slowly works from her clit to her entrance. He slowly works his tongue into her; he starts to work his tongue back and forth from her entrance to her clit, as he starts to focus on only her swollen clit, running his tongue around it followed by light soft flicks. This sets her over the edge she is moaning and writhing under him his hands on her hips to hold her still …he is pulling her into her second orgasm it hits and her body is arching off the bed she is screaming his name her hands grabbing at anything they can find. He is lapping up her juices like he was addicted.

"My god you taste good….baby" he slides back up her body kissing all the way back up, he kisses her.

'Damn that was so sexy….baby"

"Oh God I have….never had that …done to me before"

"Really babe no one's eat that pretty pussy of yours"

"Not that good …they haven't…..Jesus"

"I want to feel you….I need you Sean" she moans her hands on his pjs sliding them off of his hips. She slides her hand into his pants gasping as she tries to wrap her hand around his hard length. At the point she understands his size comment …..he was the biggest she had ever seen.

His eyes are closed and he is moaning as she starts to slowly stroke him, "Damn babe ….you keep doing that and I won't last long" he groans taking her hand off of him.

"Now are you sure about this"

"Yes Sean….please I want you"

He takes his pants off taking his length into his hand he strokes himself looking down at her.

"Condoms in the drawer there" he nods at the bed side table she slides up from between his legs and opens the drawer taking a condom out of the box, tearing it open, she leans up on her knees and slowly slides the condom on him. He wraps one arm around her his mouth finds hers as he gently lays her back on his bed.

"If …I hurt you please tell me…..I don't want hurt you okay"

"Just …go slow…..please" she tells him she is not a virgin but he is big.

He pulls her to him, her legs lying over his thighs; he slowly starts to push into her not wanting to hurt her.

"You ok"

"Yeah…..keep going"

He slowly pushes into her taking his time, which was killing him he had to calm down or he would explode, he finally settles himself into her not moving just letting her get used to him.

"Tell me when I can move"

"Okay….please move"

His thrust are slow, and short, taking his time, wanting her to feel great not wanting to hurt her, he leans down and kisses her neck nuzzling into her neck.

"I love you Sean" she moans into his ear.

Hearing her say that urges him on as his trust start to speed up, his strokes are longer, his hips hitting the back of her thighs. He takes her face in his hands kissing her "I love you too sweetheart." Hearing him say that back to her, causes tears to form in her eyes she was happy to hear him say that …..she loved him and he loved her back.

He kisses the tears off of her face, she can feel her third orgasm build in her stomach…..she knew she would not be able to hold on much longer.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god …..Sean I'm gonna come"

"Yeah…..I can feel it…god your gonna make me come ...oh shit"

Their orgasms hit at the same time his eyes closed his hands gripping the sheet his knuckles are white, her fingers digging into his arms ….looking up at him as he comes down from his orgasm…..she had never seen anything as sexy as her man's face at this very moment.

"Oh god that was amazing….Sean" she groans pulling him down to her kissing his neck, she feels him slide out of her causing her to wince.

"Beautiful…..I love you so much" he moves to her side facing her "I love you….I want you with me all the time"

"I love you too Sean…..I want to be with you all the time"

"Move in with me?" He asks running his finger tip over her back goose bumps all over her body.

"Okay" she nods her head she wants to move in with him she hates being away from him she hates being so far away from him.

"Really ….you'll move in with me babe"

"Yeah…I don't ever want to be away from you again…..I hate not being around you all the time"

"I hate it too babe …I want to go to bed every night with you beside me"

"Me too Sean …looks like you will have to go get a bigger bed" she smirks kissing him.


End file.
